This invention relates to a parallel mixed power unit, particularly to one provided with a planetary gear differential device combined with an internal combustion engine, a generator, and an electric motor with an output shaft, a storage battery and an electron-controlling module. The electron-controlling module chooses a suitable operating mode to control an operating opportune moment of the internal combustion engine, the generator, the electric motor and the storage battery to reach a purpose of energy management. The electron-controlling module also adjusts the rotating speed of the generator and the electric motor to let the internal combustion engine maintain a constant rotating speed during operating, achieving effect of non-staged and non-uniform velocity.
Generally, a so-called mixed power transmission unit is composed of an internal combustion engine as a power system supplying power by burning oil, and an electric motor and a generator as a power unit driven by electricity. Whether to utilize burning oil or electric system as a power source all depends on the demands of the power unit to let the power system reach a perfect condition. The forms of the mixed power unit are classified into a series mixed power unit and a parallel mixed power unit.
The series mixed power unit is to have an internal combustion engine directly driving a generator to generate electricity to supply one or more than one electric motor with power, and have one or more than one storage battery storing surplus electric power, having ideal power flow. However, the internal combustion engine is unable to drive an output shaft with the electric motor at the same time, therefore the torsion and rotating speed of the system output are completely decided by the electric motor. In this case, should the electric motor fail to bear a load, the internal combustion engine cannot be of any assistance.
The parallel mixed power unit is composed of an internal combustion engine, an electric motor and a generator. Different from the series mixed power unit, the parallel mixed power unit can either have the electric motor outputting power independently, or have the internal combustion engine and the electric motor outputting power combined together. Besides, the internal combustion engine is able to have part of its output kinetic energy driving the generator to generate electricity and the rest of the kinetic energy directly outputting to deal with an external load, while the generator supplies the electric motor with power to operate or supplies the storage battery with electric power to be stored therein, having better effect than the series mixed power unit.
A conventional parallel mixed power unit 1 with a double planetary gear 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a storage battery 2, an electron controlling module 3, an internal combustion engine 4, a fly wheel 5 provided thereon with a brake 51, a generator 6, an electric motor 7, a double planetary gear device 8 consisting of two planetary gear units 81, 82, two planetary gear bases 83, 84, two solar gears 85, 86, a common gear circle 87 provided therein with two inner gear circles 871, 872, an output shaft 9 and two belt units 10, 11.
The double planetary gear device 8 is connected with the internal combustion engine 4, the generator 6, the electric motor 7 and the output shaft 9. In case the kinetic energy output by the internal combustion engine 4 is insufficient to drive a load, the electric motor 7 has to be started to output power together with the internal combustion engine 4. On the contrary, in case the kinetic energy output by the internal combustion engine 4 is larger than the load, the surplus energy is charged for storing by the generator 6. Besides, according to the conventional parallel mixed power unit, the electric motor 7 can output power independently under the condition of not starting the internal combustion engine 4. Although the conventional parallel mixed power unit has a function of energy management, yet its whole systematic structure must rely on making use of the two planetary gear units 81, 82 and the two inner gear circles 871, 872, thus increasing much inner friction and causing damage to the components inside and also increasing difficulty in producing.
The objective of the invention is to offer a parallel mixed power unit having no inner gear circles provided in the interior to reduce inner friction and damage, simplifying the whole structure of the power unit and able to be directly installed in the rotor of a generator to save space.
The parallel mixed power unit in the present invention includes a storage battery, an electron controlling module and an internal combustion engine having its output shaft provided thereon with a flywheel. A planetary gear differential device has a shell able to be rotated by the rotor of a generator and at least one planetary gear unit provided inside and the planetary gear unit has two coaxial planetary gears installed on a planetary arm by a bearing, with the planetary arm fixed on the shell of the planetary gear differential device. A first solar gear is meshed with one of the two planetary gears and fixed with the output shaft of the internal combustion engine. A second solar gear is meshed with the other one of two planetary gears and fixed with a transmission shaft. The transmission shaft has one end connected with the output shaft of an electric motor by a rotary transmission device and the other end connected with the output shaft of a load terminal by another rotary transmission device. The electron-controlling module chooses a suitable operating mode and controls the operating opportune moment of the internal combustion engine, the generator, the electric motor and the storage battery, achieving effects of energy management and rotating speed control.